Turmoil
by LordlyMaster201
Summary: Erik has met another mutant before Charles one who is so similar yet so different to Shaw.   slash  contains slow growing Cherik :D
1. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Slowly he stalked down the hallway determined that on this night he would be rid of one more nightmare for himself, finally there was the door that held one of the men he could blame for what had been done. Pausing for just a moment to decide to open the door without his powers. Only to pause again when a gunshot rang out from the room startled he wrenched open the door only to see a tall young man barely 18 casually tossing the gun to the side. The moment he stepped forward he regretted it because the boy spun to meet his oncoming attacker. The two stared at each other for a bit neither one sure of the other. Then the boy opened his mouth to speak

"_If you are his security I must say your services are no longer acquired here_." his voice had a very distinct German accent you could tell that it was indeed his first language noting to himself. With that he side-stepped and a full view of the man behind the desk was seen. Shot right between the eyes an overall clean kill, then the boys slick voice interrupted his thoughts

"_I am safe to assume you are not security then?_" he asked pleasantly taking a seat on the corner of the desk,

"_No I am not_," it was all he could say while he rapidly tried to work everything out within his thoughts

"_Then who are you_?" the boy was cautious from judging by his tone, but not scared so he decided to reward the boy with a last gift

"_My name is Erik Lensherr_," and with that he whipped out his gun and fired

Erik had to give it to the boy he didn't even flinch when the gun was fired, he just sat there, as the boys body hit the floor he felt a pang of guilt for what had been done. For awhile he just stared then sirens could be heard approaching taking it as a sign to leave Erik started to turn around only to hear a groan escape from the boy. Once again Erik spun around a saw an astounding sight the boy begin to lift himself into a sitting position holding the bullet that had just pierced his throat then he spoke more to himself than to Eric

"_Scheiße die Kugeln werden immer gut_." He then looked to Erik and smiled continuing on now in english "I don't suppose if I shot you you'd be able to get right back up?" Erik for once was speechless he had finally done it found someone dare he say it, like him… and he had shot him point blank in the throat. Yet Erik could since no anger resting in the boys eyes just a guarded look, then they were both shook into reality as the sirens grew louder. "Well guess we should start fleeing the scene." He turned and began to exit through the window only to stop and glance at Eric before asking "Kommen Sie?"

Erik didn't know why but he followed this mysterious boy out the window and into the streets. Together they fled the scene without looking back one it was only as they ran that Eric noticed the boys numbers tattooed on his right arm the numbers 4367821, then it hit him this was someone like him in more ways than one. After they felt a safe distance away they slowed down and began to walk, it was only then that he realized he did not know the boys name he decided to speak in his native tongue knowing the boy would understand

"Wie ist dein Name?" the boy stared at Erik for a bit before deciding to answering in english

"Valsare, I am Adrian Valsare Mr. Lensherr" and with that he flourished a mock bow and continued on Erik slowly following in his wake.


	2. Ch1 And there was boat

Turmoil

Ch. 1

Charles bolted upright screaming and fidgeting knocking both him and Raven out of the tiny bed waking up Raven who looked angry then worried as she turned to Charles and saw him as white as a ghost

"Charles," Raven asked looking worried "You ok?" it took him a second to organize his thoughts into sentence so he simply replied

"I'm fine, just a nightmare, probably due to nerves…" Raven accepted this answer and stood up to leave but not before turning around to say one last thing

"Just remember, we're on a boat so just take it easy." with that she left to get ready. In all honesty he couldn't think of what had awoke him, sure he didn't like boats but that wasn't the reason but what was? After thinking over it for awhile he decided it must've been another persons feeling he had absorbed so he stood up and went to change, but not before he spun around because he had the feeling someone was watching him.

"Adrian!" Erik yelled in frustration upon realizing the boy had brought with him another useless women that night. The two of them had been working together ever since that night combining their powers and achieving their revenge,

"This is getting ridiculous!" Erik thought to himself, the boy was with a different person every night only to abandon them the next morning.

"Morning Erik," Adrian came dashing down the stairs dressed and ready.

"Adrian," he sighed "one day your going to end up with some disease that even you can't heal from.." Adrian just laughed the same laugh he had been laughing for years now, although he knew the circumstances of Adrian's' inability to age still freaked him out. But who was he to complain for Adrian had been doing the same for Erik himself. He noted that he should look like some 40 year old man if not for Adrian's healing which kept him looking near 30 years old. In truth the power that the boy possessed disturbed Erik a bit, it was the ability to manipulate the matter surrounding them. It was so similar to Shaw's and yet different at the same time, because Adrian would always avoid destroying anything and only allowed himself to create.

"Erik, are you ready for this?" Adrian's concerned voice called out, drawing Erik from his thoughts, he only gave a nod and the two set out to hopefully complete the task ahead.

Charles heard the cry of frustration it startled him as the voice pushed through his mental barriers he could only grab onto that and hold on hoping for an insight into the events transpiring on the yacht. Then everyone on the ship froze as a gigantic anchor began to crash and tear the boat to pieces. Then the anchor fell and he sensed a disturbance in this mutants mind all he could do was turn and look at Raven and say "He's dying." With that he ignored the screams and drove into the ocean below. Using his telepathy he found the man being dragged by a the very sub he was trying to stop. Desperately he grabbed hold of the man and began speaking to him mentally

"My friend you must let go, or we will die!" The man was startled Charles could easily tell by the mad shuffle of his thoughts

"What.. the?" was all his mind could think of before Charles began talking mentally to him again

"Erik! you must let go otherwise your goal will never be achieved…" the man now know to Charles as Erik saw the truth in his words and released his hold on the sub and the two began to swim towards the surface. When they broke the surface of the water they little to do but float so Charles decided it was time to introduce himself

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier…" he paused hoping for some sort of response he wasn't disappointed for the man replied

"and I am Erik Lensheer." Charles was surprised at the calmness of his voice in comparison to the mans chaotic mind but who was he to judge. "I thought that he and I were the only ones…" Erik seemed to be thinking more to himself rather than to Charles but he still felt the need to reply

"No, my friend you are not." The two floated next to each other in silence for awhile Charles was beginning to feel the negative affects of the cold "S…S..Sure is cold in the water." he said failing at his attempt to seem unaffected Erik turned to look at him before replying

"I know a person who can help us." he quickly began to focus himself drawing what power he had left. Charles could feel the concentration rolling off him like the wave in ocean before hearing a loud rip of metal some distance off then in his head he heard the screams of a young man currently hurling right towards him and Erik's location. The boy landed not 10 yards from the two's location with a sickening crack. Horrified for a moment Charles began paddling towards the floating un-moving body. Laying a hand on the boys back he turned to Erik in a fury about to yell but then he felt movement beneath his hand. He turned back around to see the young man shifting and moving, the sight nearly made charles puke as he heard the bones snapping properly back into place.

"Verdammt, was für ein Weg zu einer neuen Person, Gott Erik treffen!" he exclaimed

Erik just gave the boy a glare as he swam towards Charles and the stranger he was trying to help.

"Adrian, quit over-reacting your fine." Erik said in a bored tone "Now please heat up this water for we are all freezing." Charles could sense Adrian's frustration at being ordered around, but he complied and the water began feeling much warmer.

"So," Adrian stated facing Charles although he couldn't see him "we are at an awkward moment for you know my name yet I do not yours." He was attempting to keep his tone light Charles could tell but he could sense the tension rolling off both Erik and Adrian like waves, Charles was saved from having to speak by Erik who answered for him

"His name is Charles, Adrian you need not know more." Adrian scoffed at this and they all resumed the awkward silence. Charles decided to take a stab at conversation

"So you two appear to be from Germany if I had to guess."

"Then your guess is correct." Adrian answered Erik simply nodded. They sat in silence until Charles ventured another question

"So, Adrian what is your mutation?" as he expected Adrian's shoulders tensed as he tentatively answered

"I can manipulate nearly everything around me… I can heal any illness, injury, even defy aging…." Erik nudged him to get him to stop before he spilled far to much. Charles was about to question further when he heard the sounds of boats approaching. Attempting a stab at humor Charles re-opened his mouth

"So looks like we're saved" Erik and Adrian just stared at him as though he was crazy. "This is going to be tough" Charles thought to himself.


	3. Ch2

Turmoil

Ch. 2

Raven was in a fit of worry, but one could hardly blame her, she had just seen her brother leap into the ocean for some unknown person. "Probably some bimbo in distress" she thought to herself but what she got was another thing entirely.

"Raven, Raven we're over here." Charles voice was loud and happy, banging around her head

"Charles!" she couldn't help but screech as she spotted three dots floating in the water , one waving there arms frantically yelling at the top of his lungs. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes and say to Moira

"That ones Charles." Moira glanced at Charles location and replied somewhat nervously

"Yes, but who are the other two people in the water with him?" Raven wished she had an answer but there was none to give she was just as confused as Moira. The only person who could answer that question was currently dragging his butt up onto the boat.

Charles couldn't have been happier, not only did he discover and save a fellow mutant but found a second one as well. When they finally got out of the water and onto the boat he had little time to breath before Raven pounced on him with a flying hug.

"Charles, God don't you ever do that again!" she sounded angry and confused, her thoughts of maiming him bleeding through like a wildfire "what could possibly be worth your life, huh, well?" her tone demanded and answer and fortunately he had one to give

"Them" he turned around to where Adrian and Erik had finally climbed on board to get a look at his mysterious companions. The sight stunned him; Erik was in Charles thoughts the perfect man; strong, muscular, and insanely handsome…"wait what?" he paused after that thought to puzzle over it for a bit then he just shrugged it off and turned to Adrian, never had Charles thought a man as graceful and beautiful but that was what Adrian was. He couldn't help but feel Raven obvious approval of Adrian but to Charles he was too perfect, there was not a single flaw on this boy, from what he could see it kind of unsettled him a bit. So he turned back to Erik only to meet the intense glare of Adrian whose thoughts Charles didn't need his powers to get the message Adrian then muttered something to Erik in rapid german only to have Erik respond with a harsh elbow to the arm.

"So… this is Adrian," Charles indicated to Adrian whose glare had left as quickly as it came "and this is Erik…" of course awkward silence ensued until Moira took the reins

"I think we should all get out of this cold and get you three into some dry clothing then?" Adrian smiled a politely nodded adding a rare thank you and walking away with Moira and Raven followed like a lovestruck puppy. Charles was about to move as well until he noticed Erik right next to him preparing to speak.

"Mr. Xavier?" his tone was stiff and mannered "I must apologize for his behavior Adrian is always angry after he has to heal any major injuries .

"And how often does he have to do that?" he couldn't keep the nervous edge out of his voice when he asked. But Erik never answered and made a move to follow but not before Charles corrected one small thing Erik had said " Charles, I prefer to be called Charles." Erik turned and nodded and seemed to test his name

"If you wish so, Charles" his answer was curt but it filled Charles with warmth at the same time. The two began to walk towards Raven and company but he still had one more question "By the way just asking, not that I mean to pry but… what did Adrian say to you back there?" Erik scoffed and replied

"Trust me your better off not knowing." The tone in which he said sent a clear message for Charles to not pry further, and he did just that.


	4. Ch3

Turmoil

Ch.3

"Eric, I really must protest!" he couldn't help but whine as the group approached the giant plane. Adrian had always feared planes, but Erik just rolled his eyes and continued to drag the boy by the scruff of his shirt. "We have only known these people for a week and yet you already…"

"Yes!" Erik cut off Adrian's argument before it had even begun.

Charles couldn't help but laugh at the young mans antics, Adrian must have heard him for he silenced himself and sent Charles a deathly glare. "Honestly," he thought "why does he hate me so?"

"Because he considers you a threat for my attention" Erik deep voice filled his mind and Charles couldn't help but blush as he realized he had projected this thought unknowingly to Erik. Charles sighed for he didn't know what to do, but he was resolved to make an attempt at friendship with not only Erik but Adrian as well.

As the plane readied for take-off Charles cautiously approached the two men who had taken residence in the rear. Charles came upon Adrian whispering something in German to Erik who was in turn nodding. Sitting himself down in the spare seat by Erik he couldn't help but attempt at humor to break the ice. "So, Adrian I take it you are nit fond of flying?" Adrian looked at him for a moment and replied

"As you so duly noticed before we boarded, no i do not." In normal circumstances Charles would have laughed but he saw this was no moment to. Erik's' voice cut in before Adrian could move to insults

"Forgive him Charles he seems to have forgone his age and decided to act like a child." Erik glared at Adrian who in turn glared back. Charles could have cut the tension with a knife. Clearing his throat he decided to shift topics

"So would either of you fancy a drink?" to which Erik nodded then turning to Adrian he gestured towards the bar indicating for him to retrieve the drinks. If looks could kill Charles thought for Adrian looked downright enraged at the notion but still he stood to fetch the drinks. Charles began to protest but Erik shook his head and Charles remained silent. Adrian brushed past them and headed towards the bar, Erik chuckled and said

"Regardless of his age he still needs to be treated as a child." carting this Charles curiosity was aroused and he couldn't keep from asking

"How old is Adrian?" Erik gazed at him intently as though considering answering

"Adrian shall be 49 in 5 months." Charles couldn't help but be stunned "and yet" Erik continued "how is it he only looks but 20?" Charles nodded hoping for an answer "Well the answer is simple, he choices to look so and thus he thinks and acts like a 20 year old." Charles turned to look at Adrian only to see him talking with Raven standing a bit to close to her for Charles liking.

"Erik?" Charles asked concerned "isn't he inclined towards you?" Erik didn't hesitate to answer

"Although it is none of your business yes he is _inclined _towards me" rather than sounding angry Erik seemed amused as he continued "yet he knows his feelings will never be reciprocated so he doesn't dwell on them, but you do not need to be alarmed he will be careful in approaching your sister." This did little to quell Charles nerves but he remained where he was he was surprised when he felt Erik's hand on his shoulder and voice in his head "Besides Charles every girl deserves to be praised and Adrian will do just that." Charles looked into Erik's eyes then followed his gaze and he saw Raven in her blue form with a smile that should surely reach her ears as she chatted away with Adrian." Erik voice suddenly broke thru Charles thoughts by asking

"So? What is it that you know about Shaw?" Charles turned to Erik and saw a cold look that sent shivers down his spine


End file.
